Vegas Vacation
by Angel Marie
Summary: The Gundam pilots kids decide they need a vacation and fly to Las Vegas for a week. (Just so everyone knows, Duo and Hilde have died and thier son and daughter, Bryan and Kira have been living with the Winners. All kids live together)


"You know what, Luke?" I say, hopping on to the bed and looking over at Luke's back as he types up a 'journal' that he started two weeks ago. "What Kira?' He pauses and turns to me, throwing his arm over the back of the chair. "I think we need a vacation." He raises and eyebrow then shakes his head, turning back around and quickly typing something then closing the program and shutting down the computer. "Why do we need a vacation?" "To celebrate all the good we have done, saving the world and all." I shrug, "or just to loosen up and have fun." He chuckles and walks to the bed, sitting met to me. "All twelve of us?" "Of course all twelve of us, who did you think I was talking about, just you and me?" When he says nothing I giggle. "Thought so. Just because everybody comes doesn't mean we can't be alone." He smirks, "good." I look at his face then bounce off of the bed and to the door. "We should announce the idea to every body." He groans, "I hate it when you do that." I smile at him, "I know." I bounce out of the door and down the stairs with Luke following silently behind. "Ann! Bryan!" A door opens and two heads pop out, both glaring at me. "What do you want Kira?" Bryan asks, peeved. "I have a plan that might interest you and you're... mate." I say and run down the hall. "Kira Rose Maxwell! You are so dead!" Ann yells and takes off down the hall after me. I yelp when she tackles me, knocking the wind out of me. "Why do you antagonize her, Kira?" Bruce asks, standing over me. I look up at him and see Bryan, Amber, Pam, James, Brianne, Jeff and Luke behind him. "Because it brings all of you here." Luke looks down at me, smiling. "So why don't you tell them your idea now that you have most of them in here." "Because Jerry and Ashley are missing." "Idea?" Bryan looks over at me, "my sister gets ideas?" I glare up at him, "yes I do, thank you very much." I push Ann off of me and walk to Ashley's room. When I see the door open I walk to Jerry's room. I knock on the door. "What do you want?" I hear Jerry yell. "I would like you to come out for a group meeting." "Must be important." Ashley says, opening the door. She smiles at me and pulls Jerry out in his boxers. "Wow, hold the phone, here, can I get some clothes on?" He says and frees himself from his girlfriend and runs in to the room again, throwing on a pear of gray sweat pants and a T-shirt. When everyone is comfortably seated in the family room I start to tell him or her about the 'plan.' "I was thinking... we all need a vacation. You can see it in the way we act now. We all are bored out of our minds with nothing to do anymore." "Agreed." Ann says, trying to get away from my brothers reach. "What do you have in mind, exactly?" Bruce asks, brushing his long blonde hair behind his shoulder, throwing his arm around Brianne in the process. "I was getting there." I mumble and look over at Luke who is sitting next to me. He squeezes my hand and nods. "Well, I was thinking. We need a really big vacation and a place where we can easily accommodate twelve people and they can all communicate by walking down just one hall." "Disney Land!" My brother yells and we all break out laughing. "We are a little old for that, don't you think?" Pam asks, raising a mustard brown eyebrow. "So! Kids come in a lot of different ages, not just the young." Amber says, putting a hand over my brothers. "Point made, now what were you thinking of, darling?" James asks, looking over at me. "Well, I was also thinking, no matter how young we may be at heart, we are all adults, therefore need an adult place to go." "So..." Jeff, leans foreword, "spit it out, girl!" "Jeffery!" Amber says, smacking him on the head. "She wants to make sure we are all paying attention." "Whatever." I look around the room. "I think we should go to Vegas." All faces around the room break out in smiles. "I always said you were brilliant." Luke says, throwing his arm around my shoulder and squeezing me closer to him. "Liar." I hiss. "I know. But look at all of them, they are excited and finally happy, all because of one idea. Your idea." He kisses my cheek and I wrinkle my nose, brushing off the invisible kiss. "So many different personalities all excited because of one persons simple idea." "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get your point." I look around the room, blocking out all the different conversations. Next to us Ann and Bryan are now comfortable snuggled together and discussing the idea with Jerry and Ashley who had sat next to them before. Pam and James are sitting side by side on the love seat talking while Amber and Jeff, Amber sitting on Jeff's lap, sit listening on the chair next to the love seat. On the other side of us Bruce and Brianne are sitting together on the floor just snuggling and occasionally kissing. As soon as everyone calms down I clear my voice and start talking again. "We are going to have to figure out how we are all going to get there, the most reasonable hotels and stuff and when." "Plane, no one cares how much we will split the cost, and as soon as possible." Jerry says, shrugging. Ann laughs, "I wish it was that easy." "I already have all the prices and the plane." I smile when everybody looks at me. "I have been thinking about this a long time." "What about the hotel." "Booked." "But I thought you said that was what we needed to do, not what you already had done." "What I should have said was that was what you all needed to look over." "Okay, we can do that." Ann says, shifting. "What hotel?" "Lunar Hotel." "Never heard of that one." "I don't know why not, it was really expensive and really popular. I have some pictures." I pass out pictures and brochures. "Nice," Ann nods in approval. "Plane?" I smirk. "Private jet." "Whose jet?" "Quatre's, I already asked and he said it would be okay." "Even better then I was hoping." "When are we going?" Amber asks, leaning on Jeff. "Next month. I have the hotel booked for a week, again thanks to Quatre." "I love my father!" Ashley says, looking at Jerry. "I think we all do." Ann says and stands up. "I have some sleeping to do, after all you did interrupt all of us at midnight." She says, glaring at me. "I love you, too Ann." I yell when she turns in to her room. "Forget you Kira!" I smile at Luke and he shakes his head. "We should get to bed." He says and gets up, pulling me to my feet with him. "Good night, Luke." "Good night, Kira." I go up on my toes and kiss him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." He says, hugging me and I walk to my room. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ A MONTH LATER ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "I'm scared!" Brianne says, snuggling up against Bruce. I try to hold back my laughter. "Four hours and we are in Vegas." I hear some one whisper in my ear and I turn to see who it is. When I see Luke I smile. "I know. Then an extra hour or two before we go spend millions on slot machines and drinks." "Hour or two?" He sits down next to me when his father's pilot instructs us to sit. "How long do you think it takes to get ready?" "We are having a small party before we leave, remember?" "Oh, yeah." He stretches and I hit him in the stomach. "Hey!" "Oh, I am sorry, did I hit you?" I say, smiling innocently. "Revenge will be sweet, so very sweet." "Whatever." I say, leaning back as the plane takes off. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ 4 HOURS LATER ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "I can't believe we are here." I say, looking around the airport. "Same here." Luke says, squeezing my hand. "How are we going to get to the hotel, though?" "Bus." Ann says, coming up behind us and stepping between us, separating our hands. "You two should get a room together." "No." I say, looking at Ann. "Quatre booked the rooms. You and I have a room together. Bryan and Luke together, and so on. You know Quatre well enough, Ann." She groans, "Why did you let him do it men together and women together. No one is going to like that at all." She runs to the rest of the group and three minutes later all of them walk over to Luke and me. "Oh, crap." I say, burying my face in Luke's shoulder. "Hide me..." I whimper. "The guys and girls are separated?" Pam says, her temper showing in her voice. "Yes, Quatres doing not mine. He is paying for this trip so we should be happy he helped, not angry that he separated the women from men." I say, carefully removing my face from behind Luke's shoulder. "Plus who said we can't just switch around?" Ann smiles. "No one." "Hey guys, our bus is here." Jerry says, grabbing Ashley's hand and dragging her towards it. "Lunar Hotel, here we come." Bryan yells as he climbs on to the bus. "You are a freak, Bryan!" Ann and I shout. "I know." He says when Ann sits next to him. Luke and I sit directly in front of them. I turn around and look back at them when the bus starts moving. "You two make such a cute couple." I say, watching them. Ann glares at me. "We are not a couple." "Who are you trying to kid, Ann?" "No one!" "Oh, please Ann, give it up. You two are a couple." I lean back until I bump in to the back of the seat in front of mine. "If we are a couple so is you and Luke." Ann says, smiling, knowing she just hit the right spot to aggravate me. "Luke and I are just friends, Ann. We sleep in separate rooms, we don't share that imamate little moments, and we don't kiss on the mouth. You and Bryan do all that stuff, not us." "But you want to, and you know it." "No." I look over at Luke, I see something flash in his eyes then he pretends not to look interested in the conversation. "I don't want to be more then friends and he knows it." "Just because you don't want it doesn't mean it won't happen." Luke warns, his voice low and dangerous. I raise an eyebrow. "Maybe, but it takes two people wanting the same thing to make a relationship work. He shrugs, "maybe both of them want it but they are both oblivious to their own feelings and the others feelings." "Maybe." "Lunar Hotel." The bus driver calls and stops the bus, opening the door. I get up, grabbing my bags and walking off of the bus. I walk in to the hotel and wait in the lobby for the rest of the group. When they get in we get our keys and go up to our rooms. "Hey, Kira." I hear Bryan yell and turn around. "Ann and Luke switched so you now share a room with Luke and I am with Ann." "Congratulations." I say, dryly." "Are you two having a fight or something?" "No." "Why are you in such a bad mood, then?" "Because I can be." I snap at him. He stops me and looks straight in to my eyes. "We need to talk." He drags me to my hotel room, asking Luke to go keep Ann Company. As soon as he gets the door opens, pushes me in there with shuts and me the door again he turns on me. "What is your problem today Kira?" "You are my problem now let go of me!" I yank my arm from his hand and stomp in to the bathroom, locking the door. "Kira Rose! Get out of there and talk to me like the adult you are supposed to be." "I am an adult, dangit! And I want to be alone so leave." "No, we are here to have fauna den you are not going to lock yourself in there, away from the fun, just because you are confused about your feelings for Luke." "I don't have any feelings for Luke." I look in to the mirror and see my own reflection staring back at me, mocking me. "Yes you do. But you don't know how to go at them or what to do with them so you don't let them show." "Forget you." I say and open the door. "Let's go." "Your so cute when you are angry." He throws his arm over my shoulder. "Bite me." I giggle and lay my head on his shoulder. "Uh, where is that party, again?" I sigh, "You have the worst memory." "I know." "It's in the conference room." "Great." We walk to the conference room, open the door and find everybody else waiting for us, patiently. "Lets get this party started." Bryan says, walking to Ann. "Where is the food, I am starving." We all look over at Jeff. "Why does that not surprise me?" Brianne, his sister asks. Everybody asks but stops laughing when there is a knock on the door. "Come in." Ann yells, a hand on her hip where her gun is. When the door opens and all of get a look at who it is all the men's faces brighten up. "Food." The waitress says, pushing in the cart with sweets and seafood. "Hope I am not disturbing anything." "You are definitely not disturbing anything." Luke says, watching her walk over to the table. Ashley elbows him in the stomach and jabs her head in my direction. When he looks and sees me glaring at the woman, my arms crossed over my chest, he laughs. "Poor baby." I look over at him and continue glaring. "Conceited little son of a..." "Kira, come here, please." I look over at Bryan. "What now?" I walk to him. "What will you tell Quatre if he calls and asks for your room mate?" "I don't know, leave me alone." I turn around, grabbing two glasses of punch. "Fine, run to your boyfriend for protection." "I don't have a boyfriend." I say over my shoulder and walk over to Luke, handing him the glass. He raises an eyebrow. "What's this for?" "Drinking, it will keep you from getting dehydrated." I put one hand on my hip, raising the cup to my mouth with the other. I take a sip and smile. "Whatever." He takes a sip. "Is there Vodka in here?" "Uh, I don't know. You could check with the woman who brought all of this stuff in here. That is, if you can take your eyes off her butt and chest for one second to look at her face and ask." He almost spits out some of the punch. "Was it that noticeable?" I glare at him. "Yes." I turn away and head to the door. "Where do you think you are going? You haven't had anything to eat yet." Amber grabs my arm before I reach the door and yank it open. She pulls me back inside, handing me a plate with a giant piece of triple chocolate cake, three layers. "Oh, no. I couldn't." "Eat." She lowers her voice, threatening me. "But I have punch." "Eat." I take a forkful of cake and shove it in to my mouth, chewing then swallowing. "I ate, can I leave now?" I take a sip of my punch. She smiles sweetly. "Nope. Unless you are going to stay in this room." I walk away from her mumbling something about ditzy blondes. When I spot Ann all by herself so I walk to her. "Some one did something to that punch." She says, glancing at the glass in my hand. "There is Vodka in it." "That's what Luke said." I sip again. "But I don't believe it." "Don't drink too much." "I will drink as much as I like." I lean on the wall. We both watch as James chases Pam across the large room. "Sugared high." I say, dryly. "How long do you think it will be until Bruce and Brianne leave to their own room?" I point to the kissing couple on a black leather chair. "A half an hour." She takes a bite of the cake in her hand. "They haven't started french kissing yet." I giggle. "Why aren't you with Bryan?" "Because I don't have to be." "I was just asking." I mumble, glancing at Luke. I watch as he walks over. "Hide me." "Why?" "He won't leave me alone." "Oh, well. Deal with it." She walks away, leaving me to stand and watch as Luke walks to me. "Want to go gamble?" He leans next to me against the wall. "No, I want some more punch." I walk to the punch bowl and pour another glass. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ A HALF AN HOUR LATER~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "Time to gamble." Ashley yells, running to the door with Jerry behind her. "Great idea." I say, clinging to Luke's arm as we walk to the casino. Ann walks up by Luke. "How many glasses of punch did she have?" "Seven in all." "Six. I didn't finish the last one." I say, trying to glare. "Why did you want to know?" He asks, leading us around a corner. "The punch was spiked. I think it was Jeff. After all the hip flask I found in there had his name on it." "Kira doesn't drink." Luke looks down at me. "She had a lot of cake and sweets, too." "And tea!" I bounce further down the long hallway to the casino. "Oh crap. We are all going to pay for this." Luke says, catching up with me before I fall on my butt. "Watch your step, hall ways can be tricky." "So I need a big, strong man to help me." I brush a fingertip down his chest. He clears his throat, nervously and grabs my hand. "Yeah." "Wassa matter Lukey-poo?" I ask, starting to walk again. "Your drunk." "Nu-uh." I say, trying to throw my arm around his shoulder but not succeeding because he is so tall. "Drunks slur their words." "Not all drunks slur their words." Luke says, turning the corner in to the Casino. "A lot do, but not all." "Whatever. Lucas..." "What now?" "I'm thirsty. Can I get something to drink, can I can I, please?" I bounce up and down, holding on to his arm so it bounces with me. "Depends on what you want to drink." He says, trying to pull his arm back. "Shirley Temple?" I ask, hopefully. "Does it have alcohol in it?" He looks down at me, raising and eyebrow. "I don't drink alcohol, you know that, silly." I put my hands on my hips, pouting. He pauses, narrowing his eyes at me. "Fine." "Goody!" I bounce up and down again then stop suddenly. "I want to gamble." "One thing at a time, girly." He goes up to the bar and buys my drink for me then carries it back. "Thank you, Luke." I down the whole thing in two gulps while he watches with a raised eyebrow. When I finish I look at him. "What?" He shakes his head and grabs my hand, leading me over to a table with a spiney thing and dice. "Oh! I wanna try." "Are you nuts? No one ever wins this." "It's worth a try." I stick out my bottom lip in a very pitiful pout. "Fine." When the current player decides he is done and walks away I step up. "Hey there, pretty little lady, wanna try your luck?" The guy with the dice asks, holding them out to me. "Sure." I take the dice and throw it. It lands on five. "Five is your number." I pick up the dice again, this time holding it out to Luke. "Blow on the dice." He raises an eyebrow again. "Just do it." He blows on the dice and I throw it again. "Five!" The man yells, looking at me. "You want to try again?" "Of course." I pick up the dice again having Luke blow on them again. I throw them. "Five! The lady is on a roll, here." I pick up the dice again. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ Two Hours Later~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "That was amazing." Luke says, twirling me in a circle on the street we are walking down. "Yeah, it was." The sugar has worn off and we figured out I wasn't actually drunk. What they tasted in the punch was a whole lot of sugar. "I think we should do this more often." "Yeah, it's fun and if we get a couple hundred thousand dollars out of it I ain't going to complain." He grabs my hand and we start walking again. We walk for a while in silence then I spot some funny looking buildings. "What are those?" I point to them. He looks and then starts chuckling. "I think they are churches." "Where people can get married?" "You are blonde, I swear." I brush my long brown hair over my shoulder. "I have brown hair." "But you act like a blonde. No offense." "None taken. Wanna go check them out?" I stop and so does he. I look up at him. "I'll behave, I promise." He says something in Arabian then grabs my hand and leads me over to the closest church. The doors open before we reach them. Ashley and Jerry walk out, spot us and freeze. "You didn't." Luke says, his eyes widening. "We did," Ashley holds out her hand, letting the tiny diamond on the ring on her ring finger glitter in the beam of the streetlight. I squeal and embrace my friend. "Congratulations, I hope you guys have a wonderful life together." Tears fall out of my eyes and on to her shoulder. "We will." Ashley says wiping tears from her own face. I hug Jerry. "You hurt her and I will kill you." "I know, I know." He kisses my forehead when I pull away. "You have warned me before, remember?" Luke hugs his sister. "Dad is going to kill you both." He reminds them before they walk away. "We know." Ashley says then a thought pops in to her head. "Why are you two over here?" "I wanted to see inside the churches. Just to see what goes on in there." I say, honestly. "And I wanted to see how nervous I could make your brother." I wink and she giggles. "Well, we have to go, see you tomorrow." Ashley says and they walk away. "Are you sure you want to go in there?" Luke asks, looking me in the eyes. "Absolutely. Anyway, it's not like we have to worry about wanting to get married, after all we are just friends." I smirk when I see him glaring at me. I turn and open the door. There is a wedding in the process. The bride in blue jeans and a gray shirt, her curly mass of red hair flowing freely behind her back. The groom in khaki pants and a red shirt, his short black hair slicked back. After the ceremony they walk in to a back room. When they come back out they leave the church. "Why would some one do this?" I whisper to Luke. "I have no clue." He looks around. "You want to leave?" "Yeah." We turn around but before we can reach the doors a man steps in front of us. "You want to get married quickly and easily?" "Uh, no thanks, we just wanted to see what goes on inside these places." I say, annoyed. "What are you, cops?" "Yes, we had to inspect, now please move." "Since when do they send two people to inspect?" "Since now." I glare at him. "Move. Now." "I think you are lying." "The lady said to move." Luke steps up to the other guys. The other guy has to tip his head back to look in to his eyes. Luke being a nice six feet one compared to the other guys five foot eight was a difference. "Fine." He steps aside and Luke leads me out. "I'm sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut. I should have never asked to go in there at all." "It's not your fault." He keeps walking, not even glancing down at me. "Lucas James Winner, stop, dangit!" I yell, yanking my arm from his grasp. He stops and looks back at me. "Stop what?" "Stop acting like I am an innocent little angel who can do no bad." "That wasn't your fault though." I sigh. "Even so, you have been treating me like and angel since I moved in with your family." He opens his mouth then closes it again. "I guess I have. I didn't mean to, I really didn't." "Fine. Just don't do it again, please?" "Okay." He kisses the top of my head and wraps on arm around my waist. We walk back to the Casino and decide to gamble for another hour or two. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ Two Hours Later ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "Good night, Kira, see you in the morning." "Good night Luke." We both switch off our lights. I lay there for a while with my eyes closed. "Kira?" I hear Luke whisper and turn on to my side. "Yes Luke?" "Is something bothering you?" He turns to his side to look at me. "No, why do you ask?" I yawn and stretch. "You usually fall asleep right away when you aren't in your own bed." He pauses. "At least you used to." "I still do. I guess I am just not tired. Although I should be." "All the excitement. Do you want to watch a movie or something?" He sits up. "I could do that. What do they have for movies." I switch on my light and sit up. "Nothing, I already checked. But I brought a movie." "Which one?" I ask, getting off my bed and going over to sit on the end of his while he digs through his bag. "Ghost Ship." He says, pulling out the video. I look at the cover of the box the movie is in and shiver. "Figures." He gives me a toothy smile. "Do you still want to watch a movie?" "Yeah, as long as you promise not to hold me reaction against me later. And if you protect me." "Okay." He knew what I meant. He had 'protected' me millions of times from the nightmares the scary movies always brought me. He pops in the video and lies down on his bed patting the area at his side. I lay down next to him, my head elevated by pillows and I reach over and turn off the light. I fall asleep half way through the movie, cuddled up to his side. He carefully reaches for the remote and stops the movie and turns off the television. He holds me through the nightmare, still holds when I wake up weeping and weak and reaching for him to comfort me. When I fall asleep again he still holds me, even after he falls asleep. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ 11:00 A.M. The Following Day ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "Kira?" Bryan says, opening my hotel room door. When he doesn't get an answer he walks in and peeks around the corner where the beds are. He sees one bed empty and the other with two heads sticking out of the top. Both bodies fully covered, except the heads, the faces turned to each other. He smiles, "this is good." He walks to us and pulls up the bottom of the sheets. When he sees the feet bare he pulls the covers up a little further. "Both sets of legs bare naked. This is really good." He sneaks back out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Luke's eyes pop open and he looks at my face, when he sees mine open he smiles wickedly. "He thinks we had..." "I know." I smile and turn my head towards the door. "Should we stay here and wait for him to come back or should I go to my bed and pretend I was sleeping over there the whole time?" "Stay, I have a plan." He brings my ear to his mouth and starts whispering the plan in to it. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "They had sex last night, Ann." Bryan says, bouncing up and down with excitement. "Your point. So did Pam and James." "Last night Luke and KIRA had sex. Kira doesn't do anything that serious loosely." She sighs and puts her head in her hand. "What is so important about this little piece of information?" "We can get both of them in trouble with Quatre and embarrass them tag the same time." "Payback?" He nods. "Fine." ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "Shh!" Bryan says to Jerry, Ann, Pam, Amber, Brianne, Bruce, Jeff, James, and Ashley as he opens the door to my hotel room for the second time today. "Do you think they are awake yet?" Ashley asks, worrying about her brother getting her back for this. "Nah, my sister sleeps through anything and if your brother is up he won't want to disturb her." He peeks around the corner and walks to the other side of the bed, facing Luke's back, not mine. He looks on the floor and sees the red silk shirt Luke was wearing last night and the black dress I had on. "Bingo." The phone rings and all of us jolt, although no one notices Luke or me doing so. "Ann, get it, you are supposed to be sleeping in here with her." Ann picks up the phone. "Hello... Oh, hi Quatre, what's up?" She looks over at my brother. "Your coming to Vegas? Sleeping down the hall from all our rooms." She frowns. "No, no, I am very... happy about it..." She rolls her eyes, "yeah... no, she is sleeping." "With your son." Bryan whispers laughing. "Bryan... he came over here to see if I wanted to go for a walk." Ann glares at him. "Yeah, okay, I'll be sure to tell her. Bye." She hangs up the phone. "That was close." "Tell me about it." Ashley says, dragging a hand through her hair. "My dad almost found out that we switched rooms." "Uh, we should probably get out of here before they wake up." Ann says, watching us. "Not without a slovenlier." Bryan says. "What kind of slovenlier?" Ann asks, raising an eyebrow and placing her hands on her hips. Bryan smiles wickedly. "I'm getting out of here." Ashley says, grabbing Jerry's arm. "Are you coming with me." "Yeah, it's not safe in here." They walk out followed by every one but Luke, Ann, Bryan and me. "I think we should go with them." "One second." He grabs a camera out of his pocket and takes ten pictures. "I think that's enough, lets beat it." They turn around and Luke shifts and groans, stretching. He opens his eyes and looks at my face, brushing a hand over it. Ann and Bryan sneak out before Luke sees them. I open my eyes and mouth the words, 'are they gone.' Luke nods and I swing my feet over the edge of the bed, heading towards the bathroom in a strapless bra and a bikini bottom. "I need to take a shower." I say, opening the bathroom door. "See you in a little while." "Yeah, whatever." He says, walking around the room in boxers looking for pants to put on. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ One Hour Later ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "Do I have to?" I whine, looking in to Luke's clear blue eyes. "Yeah, if you want them to keep believing we had sex." He turns around and picks up his pair of pants from the night before off the floor. Folding them and putting them in to the bag with the rest of his dirty clothes in it. "I don't know if I want them to think that... it might not be the greatest idea in the world." I blush. "After all... your father is coming and what would he think?" "Hmm. good question. Well, I guess we will just have to wait and find out, won't we?" Luke holds out his hand and I reluctantly take hold of it. We walk out the door and down the hall to Ann and Bryan's room and Luke knocks. Bryan opens the door and lets us in. "Soo... how did you two sleep?" I look up at Luke. "Just fine." He says, squeezing my hand. I smile, blushing when he looks down at me and winks. I hear Bryan make a gagging noise and I look at him. "Is something the matter, dear brother of mine?" I smile sweetly. "No. No, I am alright." He says, moving away from us. "Are you going to make them stand all day, you big ape, or are you going to let them sit?" Ann asks from the bathroom. I look over there to see the door open and Ann in front of the mirror, brushing her hair backs in to a ponytail. "Won't you sit?" Bryan asks, watching Ann. I look at Luke and he nods, leading me to a chair in the other room. He pulls me on to his lap, gently, and I lean back, resting my head on his shoulder. There is a flash of light and we look over towards the bathroom. Bryan stands there, camera in hand, smiling and giggling like a maniac. "That's one we need to get framed." He puts away the camera. "You two look so sweet together." "Let me kill him, let me kill him... please." I say through my teeth. "Not yet, not until we torture him." Luke whispers in my ear. "It better hurt him." I look away from my brother and yawn. Luke wraps his arms around my waist. "If what goes as planned." Ann asks when she walks out of the bathroom and sits on the edge of one of the beds. "Nothing." Luke says, smiling and winking at her. "Oh... I see." She says, smiling. Bryan walks in to the room and sits next to Ann on the bed. "So what are we doing today?" "What we did last night." Ann looks at me. "If it involves sugar I am not going to leave my room." I say, shifting carefully in Luke's lap so I sit with my legs hanging over the arm of the chair and let him hold me against him so I can rest my head on his shoulder. Luke chuckles, "actually I found that part of you very interesting." "Ha." I say dryly. "Oh, come on. At least you have the excuse you were really hyper to cover up what you did last night." Bryan points out. I raise an eyebrow. "What did I do last night?" "You did quite a few things. Like when you were both standing by the bar and you grabbed his ass." I giggle. "I remember that." "Yeah... you enjoyed that, too." Bryan mumbles, thinking about when he walked in the hotel room and saw Luke laying that close to his sister... he didn't like that feeling it gave him at all. Bryan looks at his watch. "We better get going, we have a party to plan." "Party? Why?" I ask, looking at Bryan and Ann. "All the adults are coming and we decided to throw them a party." Ann explains. "For paying for all this, turns out all the adults pitched in." Bryan finishes. "Not all of them." I mumble, looking at the floor, forgetting the plan. "Oh, Kira... I didn't mean to..." Bryan says, realizing what I meant. "No, it shouldn't bother me that much, anyway. After all it has been over twenty years since dad died and even more since mom died." I brush my hair behind my back. "Well, lets go already." They all nod and we leave. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ Three Hours Later ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "They should be here any minute." Ashley says, bouncing up and down. "I can't wait to see their faces." "Neither can I, baby, neither can I." Jerry says, pulling her closer to him and giving her a kiss. "Oh, please. Get a room!" Pam says to her brother. I giggle, sipping on the champagne my brother forced in to my hands. I told him I don't drink but he ignored me. "I'll be right back, Luke. I have to put my hair back. It's real hot in here." I hand him my glass and give him a light kiss on the cheek. "Hurry up, please." "Yes, dad." I say, rolling my eyes and sticking out my tongue. I walking to the bathroom with my purse and pull out my mini brush and hair bands. I brush my hair up in to a ponytail, holding it up with my hand but when I try to put the elastic in it snaps. I try seven more times, the same thing happening all seven times. "Now I am supposed to sweat to death... great." I say sarcastically. I pull all my hair to the back of my head and start twisting it together like my father had taught me. Teeing it with a hair band at the end and letting it hang down to slightly below my waist. I look in the mirror and brush my bangs out of my eyes. I slowly back away, shaking my head, when I see the reflection. "Maybe I should..." Some one knocks on the bathroom door and I jump. "Who is it?" "Luke... can I come in?" I play with the ends of my hair, "sure." He opens the door and closes it then glances at me and freezes. "You look just like him... no offense." "That could never offend me, Luke." A tear runs down my cheek. "I miss him so much. He was my life... he was my dad, damnit! Why did he have to be taken from me at such a young age?" "I don't know, Kira, I just don't know." He walks to me and wraps his arms around me. "You should wear your hair like that more often. It suits you." "That's what you said when I stopped putting my hair back in a bun." I say, looking up at him smiling. "But thank you." "For what?" "For being there when I needed you the most. Like now." I rest my head on his shoulder. "Your welcome... are you mad at him?" "Not anymore." "Good, because it wasn't his fault." "I know." I look at the door. "We should get to that party, something is going on out there." "Good idea." He opens the door and walks out, holding the door so I could follow. I step out in to a room full of all the people I have ever loved in one way or another and the room goes quiet. I look around at the different expressions. Pam, Brianne, Amber, and Ashley are just staring, wide eyed. James, Jerry, Bruce and Jeff all look unsure of what to think. Ann, Luke, and Bryan are smiling while all the parents (yes even Heero and Trowa) look ready to cry. "Will some one say something, already?" I whisper, ready to run back in to the bathroom. "You look just like your father." Quatre whispers, stepping forward to touch my shoulder. A tear falls down his cheek and I feel like I could die. "I'm sorry, Quatre." I give him a hug and tears start pouring out of my eyes. "For what? You have brought back so many memories, Kira, even the sad ones make me happy." He says and wipes tear from my face. I look at him and he smiles. "God, I miss him." "We all do." Heero says, stepping up to Quatre and me. "And we always will. Even people that never knew him miss him. He helped us so many times. He saved so many lives." "The God of Death will never live again if we don't let him live and die in side of our hearts and minds." Relena states, sipping wine and touching her husband's shoulder. "Well put." Dorothy says, tugging on Luke's shirt to get his attention. "What mother?" "Is it true?" She asks, smiling. "What Bryan told me, is it true?" I look at Luke. "Is what true, mom?" "Have you and Kira..." "Have Luke and Kira, what?" Quatre asks, looking over at his wife. "Bryan told me they slept together." I open my mouth then shut it again. Quatre looks from my face to Luke's. "Is it true?" "Well, yes and no." Luke wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. "Why?" "It's a yes or no answer." Quatre says, looking at me. "... It depends on your definition of 'slept together.'" I say, trying to hide from Quatres gaze. "Oh jazzed, did you have sex?" Dorothy says, putting her hands on her waist. "Nope." I say. "Oh, and by the way, how come you never did this when Ann and Bryan first had sex or when Ashley and Jerry first had sex?" "Because only one of them were our children or we thought of as our children." Quatre explains. "You both are our children, in our minds." "They did too have sex. We have proof." Bryan yells holding out the page of 'one hour photos' from the nearest Wal-Mart. "We? I didn't want to do it in the first place, Bryan, so leave me out of it." Ann says, when Bryan starts dragging her toward Quatre. "You are coming with me, Ann." "No, Bryan, I am not." She frees herself and runs to the bathroom, locking her self inside." Quatre snatches the pictures out of Bryan's hands and takes out the first picture. Hw takes on look at it and smiles but when he turns to Luke and me he is frowning. "Did you lie to me?" "No, we didn't I swear." I say, looking at the picture. It was one of our naked legs tangled together. "These pictures prove otherwise." He says, giving his wife the picture and pulling out another. "We better leave." Relena says, leading her husband out, all the others follow except for Luke, Ann, Bryan, Dorothy, Quatre and me. "Dad I swear, we didn't. It was all a joke. You see..." "I didn't ask for an explanation." Quatre says, quietly, looking through all the pictures while I stand there, looking at Bryan, my eyes full of anger and tears. When he finishes looking through them he looks at Luke. "You know I wouldn't be worried about this if you would have told me you two did make love." "But we didn't." I look at Quatre, tears bubbling over. "But you wouldn't let Luke explain, damnit, you were too worried about the fucking pictures!" I yell and run out of the room. Quatre opens and closes his mouth. "Dad..." Luke says, stepping foreword. "Go to her, I will be fine." He says, looking his son in the eyes. "Thank you." "You will explain it to me latter, though." "Yes, I will." Luke walks past his fatter and looks at Bryan. "You will pay for this, so help me God." He walks out and runs to the hotel room. When he sees it empty her heads to all the others. "Nobody has seen her..." He says to himself as he walks down the stairs towards the front desk. The lady behind the counter perks up when she sees him scoring. "Excuse me, ma'am, have you seen a woman with long brown hair back in a braid, huge cobalt blue eyes and a knee length red dress on lately?" "Yeah, she ran out the front door, crying about a minute before you walked down the stairs." She says, yawning. "Thank, you, darling." Luke runs out the door and looks down the streets. They weren't as crowded as the night before but still slightly crowded. He spots me by the outside entrance to the Casino we were in the night before. "Kira." He whispers and takes off in a sprint, when he reaches me he turns me around. "Kira, I was so worried." "Worried, why?" I ask, sniffling. "Because I checked all the rooms and you weren't in any of then." "I was only gone three minutes, I needed some air." I take a deep breath. "I am sorry I worried you." "That's okay." He wraps his arms around me. "Have enough air, yet?" "Yeah." He leads me in to the Casino and we sit down by the bar. "Why did you get so angry back there?" "I don't know... I guess it was just twenty years of frustration coming out all at once." "I have never heard you swear at someone like that... I have to admit, though, it was kinda sexy." I giggle, blushing. "Then I will never do it again. I don't plan to anyway, I don't like feeling that angry." "No one does." "If any one did I would probably recommend a good psychiatric ward, for life." "Same here." He says, ordering two Chardonnay's. "You need something with alcohol, I am not going to get you drunk, trust me." He says when I glare at him. "Fine." I say and take the glass when he hands it to me. I take one sip and sigh. "Why didn't you tell me what I was missing by drinking non- alcoholic stuff all this time?" "It was cute how you refused to drink anything with alcohol unless you needed to." I purse my lips and sip again. "You loser." I mumble and he raises an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?" He pushes his glass back a little. "Maybe, depends on your definition of a challenge." "I guess not." He sits back again, a smug look on his face as he gulps down the rest of his drink. I sip at my drink again, leaving a little in the bottom. "Think what you want." I sip the rest. "I have to speak to you in private." He says and grabs my arm, dragging me all the way to our room. I don't say a thing when he closes the door and locks it. "What do you have to say?" I sit down on the edge of the bed. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Well, I have something to say but I don't know how to put it in to words." He looks up at me, his eyes full of a helpless look. "What is it, Luke? You can tell me." I stand up and walk over to him and put my hands on his arms. "What is bothering you so much that you felt you had to lock us both in here to tell me?" He takes a deep breath and rests his forehead on mine. "I have wanted to tell you for almost forever but I never got up the guts." "Oh just tell her, you big chicken." Ann says from the bathroom, pushing open the door. I look at her, "when did you get in here and how?" "Never mind that, your man here wants to tell you about his obsession with you." Ann smiles. "Ann, shut up." Luke says, curling his fists in to balls. She backs away and so do I. "Luke..." I whisper. "Calm down, you're scaring me." He uncurls his fists. "Sorry." He looks at Ann. "Can you please..." "Yeah, excuse me." She says, walking to the door, unlocking it and walking out. Closing it behind her and walking away. "Kira... promise you won't freak." I step back up to him after he locks the door again. "I can't promise but I will try not to." I lift a hand to his cheek. He puts his hand over mine. "Kira, I... I love you." My eyes widen as I look up at him. "No." "Yes." He nods and kisses the palm of my hand. "II have for forever." "You haven't known me that long." "Yes I have. Kira, you just have to trust me on this one." I breathe in and let it out shakily. "I don't know Luke... I don't know what to say or do..." "You don't have to say anything, you just have to... be." I look up at him again. "I can do that." He smiles. "I hoped so." He lowers his mouth to mine. Some one knocks on the door and I jump. "Unlock the door." He reaches back and unlocks it and opens the door. When Quatre walks in I turn around and head to the window, gazing out at Vegas. "Kira..." Quatre walks to me and touches my shoulder. "Are you mad at me?" "No. I thought you would be mad at me for cursing at you." "If you wouldn't have swore I wouldn't have listened, plus you were right. I was to busy looking at those pictures to listen." "I will be out in the hall if you need me." Luke says and walks out. "Handsome boy, my Luke, don't you think?" "Yes, very handsome." I say, smiling. "Sort like his father." He smiles. "Yes, but younger." "And single." "For how long?" Quatre asks, turning me around to face him. "I can already see the flames of passion between the two of you, seen them for years. They were always there, even when you were younger. But nether of you have exploited those flames. Why?" "I was afraid you wouldn't want us to be together, because we both were like children to you." He frowns in thought. "So what if I frowned upon it, if you two loved each other it wouldn't matter." "I would die if you got angry at me." "I wouldn't have gotten angry, Kira. In fact if I were to choose whom my Luke had for life, for a lover, for a wife. I would choose you." Tears come in to my eyes as I look up in to Quatres eyes, "would you? Really?" "Yes, because I love you both and you each love each other and no matter how powerful something is it can always be over thrown by love. Even hatred." "You sound like a hippie." I mumble kissing him on the cheek. "I love you, Quatre." "I love you too baby doll." He says and kisses me on the top of the head. "Now I believe I have some gambling to do, see you later." He walks out and Luke walks in. He takes one look at me and frowns. "Whets the matter, Kira?" "Your father is a sweet man, Luke. You are very lucky." "I know." He looks at the closed door. "What did he say that made you cry, darling?" I smile and sit on the edge of his bed. "Oh, nothing." He sits next to me, looking me in the eyes. "Liar. Some one does not just make you cry by saying nothing." "Fine, he said something but I am not telling you what." "Why not?" Luke asks, brushing some of my hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ears. "Because I don't want to." I stick my nose up in the air. "Do I have to force it out of you?" "Try me." He presses my back to the bed. "Alright, lets play." He straddles me so I am stuck underneath him with nowhere to go. I bite, kick and scratch until he catches my wrists and pins them above me. "You going to tell me yet?" "Never." I whisper through giggle fits. "Do I have to tickle you?" "You wouldn't dare." My eyes widen. He starts tickling my ribs and I squirm, screaming. Somehow I squirm out from under him and fall on to the floor by the bed. When his worried face pops over the side I throw a pillow at him, hitting him directly in the face. I get up and run to the bathroom, locking myself inside. "Kira! All I want to know is what he said to make you cry. Is it really worth all this trouble? If not I will stop." "No it is not." I say and lean on the door. When I hear the lock click I freeze. When the door opens I fall back, being caught, just in time, by Luke. "Liar." He whispers and kisses my forehead. "I am not." I say, pouting. "You're the one who said if it wasn't worth the trouble you would stop." "Well I don't know what it is so I don't know if it is worth the trouble. Plus, I like the feeling I got from you squirming like that underneath me." He smiles. "Pervert." I say and hit him in the stomach softly. "You really need to get a life." "A what?" His mouth falls open in surprise. "A life, would you like me to spell it out for you?" "I thought you said something else." He says, wiping imaginary sweat from his brow. "What, a wife?" He smirks. "Yep, that was the one." "Why would that thought be going through your mind, Mr. Winner?" "Gee, I wonder." He says, sarcastically. "Don't we all?" I say, leaning back when he shifts so I am sitting between his legs with my back to him (don't be perverts.) "Luke?" "Hmm?" "I love you." He kisses me on the neck, "I know, Kira, I know." "I know you know. I just needed to say it. It's been bugging me for some time." I turn my head and give him a shy kiss on the mouth. "Do you really want to know what made me cry?" "Yes." "He said if he could pick on woman to be with you for life it would be me. I know it's stupid and all but it touched me... here." I take his hand and put it over my heart. He smiles, "Now so have I." He chuckles. "You ruin the most perfect moments with that perverted mouth of yours." I say, elbowing him gently in the ribs. He sighs, "I know, but you still love me.' "It's hard not to." I say, kissing him full on the lips then jumping up, careful not to hurt him in the process. "We should go gamble our millions, don't you think?" He sits on the floor, considering. "We could do that... or we could stay in here al night and." "Absolutely not!" I squeal and run to the door, trying to pull it open, forgetting that it was locked. When I finally figure it out he is already behind me and snatching me off the ground. "Lucas James Winner! Put me down." "Okay." He plops me down on his bed. "How's that?" I look at him, my eyes wide and scared. "Luke... I don't think..." "Don't think, then." He says and covers my mouth with his, moving his hands to my face, letting them caress my cheeks. I pull away. "No. Please don't do this, Luke. It's not the right time." "Who the hell are you to decide what time is right." He asks, annoyed but backs off, laying on his side next to me and stroking my hair. "The woman who would do anything for you when the time came." I say, framing his face with my hands and kissing him on the lips. "It doesn't feel right at the moment, otherwise I would gladly give myself to you, and you know it." His mouth twitches. "Yeah." He yawns and lets his head drop on to the pillow, wrapping the arm the had held his head up, around me, pulling me closer to him. "We should quit being lazy and go spend our riches, I'm telling you." I say, resting my head on his muscular chest. "Okay, lets go, then." He sits up and pulls me with him. We walk to the door, unlocking it and walk, side by side to the casino. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ Six Hours Later (8;00 p.m.) ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "So I said to him, 'well you kiss my pretty ass, buddy, I'm taken.'" A drunken woman by the name of Melinda Jones says to me then takes a sip of her whiskey on the rocks. "What did he say then?" I ask, not the least interested what he said but pretending to be anyway, just to entertain the poor lady who had just lost her husband to a younger woman. "He said he would gladly kiss my ass." She says and almost falls off her chair, laughing. "I bet he did." "Yep... then I told him maybe another time and just walked away. I told Gerald but he just said, 'hmm, that's nice honey.' Of course that was when I was younger and more attractive. Now that I have had seven children and lived more years then I care to count I am a little out of shape." "Who are you talking about, Melinda? You look to be about eighteen years old." Luke says from behind me. Melinda blushes like a schoolgirl, "you flatter me, Luke." "I tell the truth." He says, looking insulted. "What a sweet husband you have, darling." Melinda pats the back of my hand. "You better watch him closely or some young thing is going to steal him away from you." "Melinda will you marry me, run off with me?" Luke asks, getting on his knees while I glare down at him. "What about your wife?" "What wife?" He asks, pretending to look baffled. "Oh, that wife." He says when Melinda points to me. "Forget her, she don't love me anyways." "Lucas James!" Dorothy squeals from behind me. "You wouldn't dare desert your wife, would you?" "For ladies as beautiful as Melinda, here, I would. Perhaps dad should meet her." "Is your father as handsome as you?" Melinda asks, pushing up her hair. "Even more handsome, and charming." I say to her. This time Luke glares at me. Quatre walks over to his wife and has an hour-long conversation before Melinda walks up to her room. "What a sweet old woman." I say to Luke when we sit alone by the bar. "I agree." He says and kisses my forehead. "You are so kind, Kira, you have the heart of a lion." "And you, sir have the manners of a medieval knight." I kiss his hand. 'What a cute couple they make, don't you think, sir?" I hear Bryan ask the bartender. "Yes sir, a very cute couple indeed." I turn to the bartender, "thank you." "Any time, ma'am." He gets back to work and Bryan walks up to us. "Kira I..." He starts but I cut him off. "How could you, Bryan?" I whisper, not even glancing at him. He pauses. "You would have done the same to me." "No. No I don't believe she would, Bryan, that was a very low thing you did." Luke says, looking at my brother, his eyes full of anger. "I didn't mean to..." "Not right now, Bryan." I say, sitting up and turning to look at him. "Not now." I repeat. "I don't want to hear your excuses or apologies. You did what you did, just to hurt me. Not to leave scars or hurt me as bad as you did but you still wanted to hurt me. And it worked. If you want to tell someone why the hell you did it or your apologies tell someone who gives a shit." I turn back around and down the rest of my Shirley Temple. When I turn around again Bryan is gone. "Kira... did you really have to get that mad at him?" "Yes. He got Quatre mad at me. I didn't care he took the pictures or that he came in thinking he could get revenge but him getting Quatre mad at me pisses me off." "Okay, Kira, but what if you did the same thing to someone else... like him. He would forgive you." "Quatre's opinion means the world to me. So does yours. I don't want either of you to feel ashamed or mad at me." "Quatre wouldn't want you to be mad at your brother, would he?" Luke runs his hands up and down my arms. "I guess not... but he hurt me, Luke. I can't just let him get away with it just like that." "Yes you can, darling. You would let me get away with it." "Would not... I think." He smiles. "There, now please listen to your brother." "Listen to you, Luke. When he was over here you were on my side now you are against me." "I am not on a side. I love you both, in different ways. Bryan is like a brother to me and you... you are my world, my life." I smile, tears in my eyes. "Really?" "Yes, now go make up with your brother." "Fine, but you have to come with me." "I can do that." He gets up and follows me to Quatre. "Dad, have you seen Bryan?" "Uh, yeah, him and Ann went up to their hotel room, he was rely upset. Why?" "Just wondering." I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, daddy." "Goodnight, my angel." "Night dad." Luke gives his father a hug and we walk to Bryan's hotel room. I open the door, slowly, not wanting to interfere with anything. "I didn't mean to hurt her... you know that," I hear my brother say, his voice rough with a trice of tears. "Yes but she is not one to listen to everything you say. She will pretend to but half the time she doesn't." Ann smiles, "that's part of her charm, but it also makes her irresponsible." "Bryan..." Ann looks over and stands up. "What do you want?" She asks, putting a hand on Bryans shoulder.] "What do you think I want, Ann? I need to talk to my brother and I will wither you want me to or not. Because like you said I am the kind of person who doesn't listen half the time. And I don't mean to ignore people." I let a tear slip down my cheek. "I am sorry.' "Fine, talk to him." She walks to Luke. "Luke, lets let them be alone, shall we?" "Sure." They walk out. "Bryan..." I walk to him, kneeling in front of him. He looks in to my eyes; his eyes light blue and calm. " I am sorry." We embrace each other and I start crying in his arms, he rocks me like a baby until I stop. "I should have let you talk, I knew you didn't mean to hurt me, I was just angry and I am sorry for it." "I shouldn't have invaded your privacy and tried that hard to get back at you, I won't do it again." "I should let you get to bed, after all it is ten thirty." "Yeah, same here... and do us all a favor." I stand up and look down at him. "What favor would that be?" "Bet laid." He says, grinning when I throw the nearest pillow at him and hit him in the face. "Goodnight, Kira." "Goodnight Bryan." I walk out and Ann walks in. Luke and I walk to our room in silence. When we get in there we both crawl in to his bed and fall asleep instantly. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ Two Days Later ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "We have to leave tomorrow." Ann says, solemn eyed. "You have to be kidding! Why would we have to leave tomorrow?" Ashley and Bruce say, not to happy with the idea. "They need us at home." I say from Luke's lap, resting my head on his shoulder. "What do they need us for?" Brianne asks, smiling at the expression on Quatre's face from seeing his son and Kira that close to each other and so open with their emotions. "Well, we don't know exactly but they just want us kids so we have to go." Bryan pipes in. "But..." Jeff and Amber start. "Hey, guys. We still have today, tonight and tomorrow morning. Lets not waste it sitting here and arguing." Luke says, looking around the room. "He is right, you know?" Heero says, looking at Ann and James. "You kids should go gamble or finally take advantage of the swimming pool, it is very hot outside you might want to cool off." Zechs says. "Great idea!" Luke says, standing up, forcing me to stand as well. "Lets all go swimming!" I look over at Quatre, who is already grabbing Dorothy's hand and leading her out the door, followed by all the other parents. "Lets do it." Ashley says, following her parents out. Everybody walks out but Luke and me because it is our hotel room. "Hey, Kira. What did you bring for a bathing suit?" Luke asks, looking through his things to find his swimming trunks. I smile wickedly, "well, I guess you just have to wait to find out." I run with my bag in to the bathroom and quickly change in to my swimming suit, putting on a pair of jean shorts and a t- shirt over it. I walk out and look at Luke. "You ready to go yet?" "Yep." He grabs my hand and we walk down to the pool. When we walk in to the poolroom I sigh. "What a beautiful room." I look at all the fake safari stuff. In the tiny pool, for little kids, there is a giant elephant with water squirting out it's nose and the smaller pool has a water filled pathway leading to another, medium sized pool with a volley ball net over it and a basket ball hoop one either side. Two large water slides sit between that area and another pool, larger then the other two combined. Under the water slide there is a path leading around an island where tubes can go, jets under the water run it. "Well, Kira, what do you want to do first?" "Water slide." I say and strip off my T-shirt and shorts to reveal a red bikini with black stars all over. "Let's get going." He says and we race up the long wooden stairs to the beginning of the water slides. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ 9:00 p.m. that night. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "I am exhausted!" I say when I walking to the hotel room. "Who would have thought swimming all day would make you so tired?" "Whoever said swimming was exercise." Luke says and walks in to the bathroom to change. I change in to my shorts and tank top I always use when I go to bed. He walks out in his boxers. "Can I sleep with you again, Luke?" "Yeah." We both climb in to his bed and fall asleep holding on to each other. ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ Noon The Next Day ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~ "Bye Vegas! We are going to miss you." My brother whispers as the plane takes off heading home. "Get life Bryan." I say and cuddle closer to Luke. "Well, that was a vacation I will never forget." I say, looking at my left hand on the ring finger sits a ring. Pure gold band with a diamond teardrop in the center surrounded by four, small circular sapphires. "I don't think any of us will forget it." Luke says, kissing me. "Ever."  
  
THE END 


End file.
